Accidentally in love
by carolinetracey
Summary: What if Elle knocked Reid out and left him with no memory? Hilarity and embarrassing situations! elle/reid fic.


I was trying to write my criminology essay when this distracted me, im hopefully going to turn it into a comedy in the next few chapters, this is more an introduction to test the waters, let me know what you guys think by reviewing!

Chapter One

The Behavioural Analysis Unit of the F.B.I. was a hive of activity, a new case had just arrived, a serial killer based in NYC who tortured their victims with fire before drowning them. The whole BAU team was ready to go, apart from Garcia who was busy in her computer room trying to meet Mr. Right in another online game, with more firewalls on her laptop this time though!

Dr. Spencer Reid packed his satchel with all his necessities for the trip, included the three books that he would no doubt finish on the way there. Reid didn't know when he had become enthralled by books; he couldn't remember life before he had begun carrying one everywhere with him. Reid sighed, he wished sometimes he could be normal, and go to and bar, have a drink and let his brain relax. He had tried to do this several times, but with no stimulus to read his brain had begun to find its own, profiling people in the bar, analysing which of the bar snacks contained the most salt...god forbid if a girl actually tried to talk to him...so it had been home with a book on physics and the TV. for company.

Jennifer Jareau linked her arm in with Reid's and guided him towards the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. After a few months of only being able to stutter a few words in the pretty, blonde females' presence, Reid had learned to control himself, and they had soon become firm friends. JJ brought him back to reality with her wit and enthusiasm for life.

"So how did it go last night?" she asked with an excited smile. She was talking about the friend she had set him up with for dinner last night.

"We...err...didn't have...much in common..." JJ fixed him with a glare.

"You started talking about science fiction and scared her didn't you?"

"Yes," he looked at her apologetically, "She may not be speaking to you for some months." JJ smiled at her shy friend.

"Reid, I'm running out of friends! Who knows we might find you that mystery lady in New York City on the trip," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at him and he giggled with her. The elevator chimed telling them they had reached the ground floor, they stepped out into the main lobby and weaved their way through the mass of people, into the chilly Quantico afternoon.

Elle Greenaway and Derek Morgan were sat in the back of one of the silver FBI people carriers waiting for them already. Reid moved to go and take his seat in their car and JJ moved towards the second car where Aaron Hotchner was currently flicking through a case file. Reid scooped his glasses out of his pocket protector and clumsily dropped them onto the pavement just outside the car. He sighed for a moment at his own idiocy and bent down to retrieve them. At the same moment Elle stepped out of the backseat of the people carrier, swinging the door roughly open. It was such a swift movement that the door collided with the crown of Reids head as he was just grasping his glasses, with the force of impact his head bounced backwards onto the front door of the car stunning him so he fell forwards, his head colliding with the cold hard pavement.

...in the vast darkness Spencer Reid could hear a woman's voice screaming something as if far away in a distant world...

Elle fidgeted nervously in the hospital waiting office. After she had knocked Reid out, Gideon had rushed out of the building and called an ambulance on his mobile phone; the ambulance had loaded Reid onto a stretcher like a sack of potatoes and loaded him into the ambulance. Elle hadn't wanted him to wake up alone after what she had done to him, especially since she knew he had no family in the area, and she felt so guilty at having hurt one of her few friends, so she volunteered to go with him and to catch up with the rest of the team in NYC in a couple of days.

Out of the corner of her eye Elle saw a nurse in her blue uniform approach her seat.

"Hello Madam, you came in with Spencer Reid?" Elle nodded at her, "Well we have good news Mr. Reid is awake and doing fine, just a few visible bruises which should all heal quickly," Elle sighed in relief, "However, due to the nature of the injury Mr. Reid is suffering from amnesia."

Elle looked at the ground muttering "what have I done?" to herself. The nurse eyed her suspiciously.

"You are family aren't you?" the nurse questioned. Elle froze like a deer in headlights.

"Yeah, I mean of course I am," Elle replied, the nurse folded her arms and eyed Elle.

"What is your relationship to Mr. Reed then?"

"I'm his...wife!" Elle burst out with the first thing she could think of. The nurse nodded thankfully, and asked Elle to provide their medical insurance details, what was she getting herself into?!


End file.
